Summer Fling
by SoulfullyInclined
Summary: Lizzie, Kate, Melissa and Mr. McGuire move to Denver, CO in May. Melissa's Lizzie's younger sister. I don't own anyone. *Life and quality of the story depends on the reviews*. *Please Leave More Than A 2 Word Review*. *Please Review*. *Be Nice/Kind*.
1. Moving In

It was May. My dad, my younger sister Melissa, best friend Kate and I had just moved to beautiful, bright, sunny, warm Denver, Colorado.

Dad had unlocked the door to our new house; I was inside, setting up my room which was upstairs. The bedroom windows were open. Birds were singing outside. Kate and Melissa were setting up their bedrooms. My mom was back in New York with my brother Matt.

"Lizzie?" I heard Dad call from outside.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Will you come and help me with these boxes?"

"Yeah, be down in a minute."

"Ok."

I came out of my room and bumped into Melissa.

"Dad needs your help," she told me.

"Ok," I said.

I went downstairs, on the way passing Kate in the kitchen.

"Lizzie?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"Tell your dad we need food since we don't have...any at all, it seems."

"Ok. Will you come and help us with the boxes?" I asked.

"Ok sure."

We went through the kitchen to the front entryway and out the big white front door.

"Hey," I said, coming down the few cement steps that were in front of the house.

"Hi," Dad said.

"Isn't it a great day?" Kate asked, turning her palms skywards.

"I know. We couldn't have picked a more gorgeous day to move in," I said.

We joined Dad at the big white truck.

"We have a lot of boxes," Dad observed.

"Well we have a lot of stuff," I said.

"By the way Mr. McGuire, we need food since we don't have...any," Kate said.

"Kate I don't how many times I have to tell you...call me Jason," Dad said.

"Ok."

"You 3 can go grocery shopping after we're done," Dad said.

"Ok."

Dad wasn't annoyed by Kate's calling him Mr. McGuire, he was reminding her. Kate went inside.

We lifted the cardboard boxes from the truck and went inside.

"Hey, would you have Melissa come and help?" Dad asked.

"Yeah sure," I replied.

"Where do you want these?" Kate called from inside.

"Um living room is fine, just set them down there on the...floor," Dad called back.

"Ok."

I went back inside.

Melissa came into the living room.

"Hey we need food," she told us.

"Yeah we know," I said, after I'd set the down boxes on the hardwood floor.

Kate brushed a curl out of her eye.

"Your dad says we can go grocery shopping after we're done," she told Melissa.

"Ok."

She went out the front doorway.

We heard Dad and a woman talking outside. They were both laughing.

"I wonder if she's one of our new neighbors?" I wondered aloud.

"Maybe," Kate said, stepping closer to me; "Now that we're finally alone . . ."

She was saying the wanted to be intimate which was why she closed the proximity between us.

"Well why don't you come inside?" I heard Dad ask the woman.

"Ok," she replied.

Kate stepped a few inches away from me as she didn't want anyone to know we liked each other.

Melissa entered, carrying a box. She was followed by Dad and a woman with brown hair to her shoulders, the kind that looks red in the sun and dark eyes. Her skin was soft and light. She was very pretty.

"Hey, this is Ginger," Dad said, introducing the woman.

"Hey," the woman said.

"Ginger, these are my 2 daughters, Lizzzie and you already met Melissa."

"Yep that I did."

"And this is Lizzie's friend Kate," Dad introduced.

"Hi," Kate, Melissa and I said.

"Hey yall look alike, you're all very pretty," Ginger said in a southern accent.

"Thank you so are you," I said.

"You're not from here," Kate noted.

"No, no I'm not. I'm from Georgia. And you're from?"

"California."

"Oh been there. It's beautiful."

"Yeah. It is."

"Well welcome to Denver."

"Thank you. You're the first one who's welcomed us," Melissa said.

"Well she's the first one we've met," Dad said.

"I was just getting to know your dad and...hey, where's Tom?" Ginger asked

"Outside."

"Oh ok."

Ginger leaned her head back.

"Tom, honey, bring in the lemonade would ya?" she called.

Kate, Melissa and I exchanged a look wondering who tom was.

"Um who's Tom?" Kate asked.

"My son. My, youngest son."

"Oh ok."

"I also have 3 others. And a daughter."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Toby and October she's my daughter they're the oldest."

"Wow big family."

"Yeah well."

By this time Melissa had set the box on the floor.

A small boy, about 9 or 10, with dark hair walked into the room, struggling under the weight of a glass pitcher of lemonade.

"Hey here ya go Mom," he said.

"I'll take that," Dad said, leaning down and taking the pitcher out of Tom's arms.

"Thanks Mr. um..." Tom said.

"Jason call me Jason," Dad said.

"Oh ok."

Dad went and put the pitcher on the white shelf in front of the kitchen, with Ginger following close behind.

"Well that's awfully nice of you Jason," Ginger said.

"I'm Tom," Tom said.

"Yeah we know your mom just told us," Melissa said.

"Oh ok. And you are?"

"Melissa and this is my sister Lizzie,"

"Oh."

"Hi," I said.

"Hi."

"This is my friend Kate."

"Hi how old are you?" Kate asked Tom.

"10."

2 guys around Kate's and my age walked into the room, holding boxes. They were wearing jeans and tight black thick t shirts. They had green eyes and long curled hair to their shoulders.

"Hey Mom we got more boxes where do you-oh hello there," one of them said, looking at me.

He was distracted by me.

"Hey. I'm Lizzie."

"Hi I'm Eric and this is my brother Leo. I see you've already met my mom and Tom."

"Yes. This is my sister Melissa,"

"Hi," Melissa said.

"And my friend Kate."

"Well hello there," the other guy said.

"Hi," Kate said.

"Lizzie, where do you want these?" Eric asked me.

"Oh on the floor is fine," I replied.

"Ok."

The guys leaned down and set the boxes on the floor, then stood up.

"You the family who just moved?" Leo asked.

"Yeah we haven't even unpacked yet," Melissa told him.

"Oh we could help you with that."

"Yeah there are, a lot of things we could help you with," Eric put in flirtatiously.

Kate and I smiled.

Tom went over to his mother.

"Mom," he said a little annoyed.

She stopped talking to Dad and looked down at her son.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

"Oh they're always hungry at that age. I remember when Lizzie was 10 she . . . "

"Dad!" I broke in.

"Ok ok. Uh, well, it appears that we don't have any food. I told the girls they could go grocery shopping after they were done unpacking."

"Oh, October can take them," Ginger put in.

"October?" Dad asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh she's my oldest."

"Oh ok."

"And we don't have dinner plans so . .er, unless. I'm sorry Ginger I didn't mean to be presumptious, um, would you like to...have...?"

"Dinner later on?" Ginger filled in.

Dad smiled; "yes. Exactly."

"Sure I'd love to."

Leo and Eric came back with more boxes which they set on the living room floor.

"But Mom," Tom reminded his mom more annoyed.

"Honey, maybe when Toby and October come by, they can take you grocery shopping. But right now I'm talking to this nice man."

"Oh. Ok."

Tom pouted and went outside.

"Tom, hey!" Leo called after him.

"Exscuse me," he said to me.

"Yeah sure."

He ran out the door after tom.

"Tom, where ya goin?" we heard him say.

"Back to our house."

"Oh. Ok."

Leo returned.

"Sorry bout that. He has a tendency to wander off, so we have to keep an eye on him," he said.

"That's ok."

"Your mom seems pretty comfortable," Kate remarked.

"With...is that your dad?"

"Yep. Well it's Lizzies' dad...actually."

"Oh ok. So how 'bout that unpacking?"

"Yeah ok."

We went upstairs after telling Ginger and Dad we were going upstairs.


	2. Unicorn

"Um, wait," Eric said, pausing on the large wide white carpeted stairway.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you need to bring any more boxes up or...?"

"Nope they're all in the rooms."

"Oh ok. And Melissa is?"

"Downstairs."

"Oh. Ok. So...whose room is whose?" Leo asked.

"Unless yall share the same room...um but wait, you're sisters so that wouldn't exactly work..." Eric stated.

"Um exscuse me?" Kate asked.

Eric turned to her; "oh we know several lesbian couples who say they're sisters."

"Oh. Well, we actually are sisters. I mean, not Lizzie and I, that we know of...though we're as close as sisters. Melissa and Lizzie."

"Yeah. We know."

"Oh ok."

"So, back to the question," Leo reminded us.

"You," Kate said, taking Leo by the hand, "can come with me."

She was in control.

"Alrite so I guess that means I'll go with Lizzie," Eric said.

Kate led Leo down the hall.

"Um so where's your room?" Eric asked, looking around.

I led him to my room.

"Wow this is a gorgeous room," he said as soon as I opened the door.

"Um thanks," I said, pausing by the tall white bookshelf.

I'd crossed the room to the bookshelf.

Eric paused by the boxes which were on the white carpet in front of the side of the white bed. The other side was pushed against the wall.

"So which box first?" he asked.

"Um, that one," I said, pointing.

"Ok."

I walked over to him and crouched down on the floor next to him. He smelled really good.

"Wow," I said surprised.

I breathed in. He noticed.

"What?" he asked, looking at me.

"Sorry you just, smell, really, good."

"Oh well thank you so do you."

He smiled.

"Thank you."

I lifted the brown cardboard flaps of the box, lifted out an object wrapped in newspaper, then took it over to the bed and put it on the white bedspread. I started to unwrap it. Eric looked around the room as I did so.

"I've always loved this house...this room," Eric said.

"Oh."

I slowly unwrapped the newspaper that was held together by tape. Eric came over to the bed. His hands glided over mine and warm shivers slid up my arms as he helped me unwrap the paper.

"Oh," I said, noticing the shivers.

I was again surprised.

"I'm, sorry?" Eric asked, looking at me.

"Oh nothing never mind.

"Oh. Ok."

Nestled inside the paper was a fragile glass unicorn.

"Oh Lizzie," Eric breathed, "it's beautiful."

"Thanks. My mom gave it to me. I used to love unicorns when I was little. But that was before . . ."

"Before what?" Eric asked, his eyes still locked with mine.

"Before things, um...things changed."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

"Are you close to, with...your mother?"

"No, not really. We were. Once."

"Oh, what happened?"

"Matt, my brother..."

"Mmhmm."

"He started doing drugs about a year or so ago."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so he and my mom, they moved to New York. And now he's in-"

We were interrupted by Kate bounding into the room.

"Heyyyy how's the unpacking going?" she asked.

"Well," Eric said, standing up, "we haven't gotten very far."

"Yeah neither have we," Leo said, coming to the doorway.

"Anyway, I'm getting kind of hungry where is there to eat around here?" I asked, standing up as well, leaving the unicorn on the bed.

"Well, there's the mall . . ." Eric replied.

"Ok great how are we getting there?" Kate asked.

"Oh, we can walk it's not far," Leo replied.

"Ok I'm going to go tell Melissa where we're going, get my purse and then scribble a note for Ginger and your dad," Kate said, leaving the room.

"Ok hun," I called after.

"Mom and Jason went downtown," Leo told Eric.

"Ok."

"And Tom's over at our place. October and Toby are...somewhere."

"Ok."

"Where exactly is it you guys live?" I asked.

"Oh right across the street," Eric replied.

"Brick house, 2 stories, rose bush in the front? White spiral staircase?"

Leo nodded; "yep that's the one."

"Wow that's really close."

"Yeah it is. Great room, by the way. This is a great house."

"Thank you."

I went across the room, nearly tripping over the boxes.

"Oh," I said.

Eric caught me.

"Don't worry Lizzie I got ya," he said.

"Thanks," I said, blushing.

He helped me stand up, saying; "you know, you're really cute when you blush."

This only made me blush more.

I noticed, when he'd help me stand up, that he'd pulled me closer to him.

"I, um, have to get my purse," I said.

"Oh, right. Sorry. We'll be downstairs."

"Ok."

They left the room.

I went over to the closet, which I opened, got my purse out of and closed the closet. I left the room, went down the hallway, down the stairs and into the living room. I noticed someone had put the lemonade in the fridge.


	3. Flowers

We stepped outside into the warm sunlight.

"Great day," Leo remarked.

"Yeah we were just noticing that earlier," Kate said.

"So which way?" I asked.

"Oh, keep going."

"Oh ok."

"Is it always like this?" Kate asked.

"What, sunny or warm?" Eric asked.

"Both."

"Oh."

"Yeah we get over 300 days of sun here."

"Oh. Wow. Where are you guys from?"

"California."

"Been there, great place."

"Yeah it is. Which part?"

"Hmm?" Leo asked.

"Which part did you visit?" I clarified.

"Oh. Santa Monica and San Francisco."

"Oh. I always wanted to go to San Francisco."

"And wear flowers in your hair?" Eric questioned.

"Yes."

"Really? Because, you'd look pretty with flowers.....in.....um, your hair. Not that you're not pretty Lizzie but..."

"Sounds like _someone_ likes her," Leo said, putting his arm around Kate's shoulders.

"Well, who wouldn't, Leo? Have you seen her? She's gorgeous!" Eric proclaimed.

"Yeah I'm lookin right at her. And yes, you're right, she is gorgeous. They both are."

"Oh, well thank you," I said.

"Mmhmm."

"Maybe, it's me, you should be looking at," Kate told Leo, turning her head and looking at him.

"Is that an invitation? Because, it sounds like an invitation."

"For?"

"For? Idinno Kate you tell me."

"You know," she replied flirtatiously.

We were walking down a large, long hill.

"Mmm yes, that I do."

"Well, untill about October, it's like this. That's when it starts snowing," Eric said.

"It, snows here?"

"Yes. Untill April. March is our snowiest month."

"Wow."

"Why? Does it not snow in California?"

"No, actually, it doesn't."

"Oh. Ok."

"It rains a lot there."

"It rarely rains here."

We passed houses, trees and grass. Eric bent down. Kate, Leo and I paused.

"What, are you doing?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said, smiling up at me.

"Ok."

He looked around on the ground, then picked something up. He stood up.

"Aww a flower thank you!" I said.

"Oh of course."

He tucked it behind my ear. I dug hair pins out of my purse and handed them to him. He fastened the flower into my hair.

"There."

"It looks very pretty," Kate remarked.

I noticed Kate had a pink lily in her hair.

"Thank you, as does yours. Is mine a lily as well?"

"Yes."

We passed a large store with a tall bronze wizard statue in front of it.

"And this is......." Leo said, but was cut off by me.

"The Wizard's Chest!" I cried.

"Wow ok then. I'm guessing you've been here before," Leo said.

"Yes! Oh I love this store! C'mon let's go in."

"Well um ok."

"I really don't think we could stop them Leo, even if we tried so we might as well follow," Eric said.

"Yes c'mon!" Kate said.

We took the guys by the hand and led them into the store, up the wide carpeted stairs to the second floor.


	4. Boas

"Boas!" I announced, when we were in the store.

"Yes hun we see the boas," Eric said, smiling.

"Here, hold this," Kate said, handing her purse to Leo.

"Uh ok . . . " he said, taking it.

"I don't think we have a choice, again," Eric said to his brother.

"Here hun," I said to Eric, handing him my purse.

He took it.

"Thanks," I said, rising up and kissing him.

"I'm holding a woman's purse . . ." Leo said, finding the humour in the situation.

"Who just might be your girlfriend," Eric replied, as I joined Kate at the boas.

"I hope so," Kate said, trying on a black boa.

"You hope what?" I asked.

"That, the both of us become a couple with the both of them," Kate replied.

"Oh. Yeah, me too."

"I think it's already started to."

"Mmm."

"Have you heard from Miranda or David?" Kate asked me, while I tried on a bright pink boa.

"No, no, not for quite some time. Last I heard from Miranda was the same thing you heard."

"Right, that she'd attempted."

"Yeah. Heard from Claire?"

"No, no."

"Oh."

"You?" Kate asked.

"No."

"Oh."

Leo and Eric wandered off to find the hats.


	5. Photo Shoot

We walked over to Leo and Eric in the hat aisle.

"Oooh you 2 look marvelous," Leo told us.

"Oh, well thank you," I said, for the second time that day.

"Not that you didn't before ..." Eric put in.

"Thank you," Kate said.

"And you 2 look pretty good yourselves," I said.

"Thanks," Leo said.

"I, have an idea," Eric said.

"Oh?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Here, take your purse, as I don't want to go through a woman's purse,"

He handing mine to me.

"Wow, you're so polite. Um, what was your idea?"

"We could take photos....of, you."

"That would be, so much fun. Lizzie, give me your purse," Kate said.

"Um, you have one of your own."

"Oh. Right. So I do."

Kate took her purse from Leo and dug her camera out of it. The guys posed back to back with their fingers on the brims of the hats they were wearing.

"Now that," Kate said, taking the photo, "is a great picture."

"Mmm c'mere," Leo said, leaning over and reaching for her hand.

"Well ok if you say so," she replied.

I took a picture of Kate and Leo standing sideways to the camera; Kate's hands on Leo's chest, one of her legs bent behind her.

"Aww that's so cute," I said.

Then Kate took one of Eric and I together.

We took several more pictures, put the hats and boas back and started down the stairs.

"So, um, Starbucks?" eric asked.

"What?" I asked, distracted by the warm day.

"Anyone...up.....for Starbucks?" he repeated.

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"Sounds good," Kate said.

"Ok," Leo said.


	6. Iman

We walked past the store, a parking lot, a Peaberry Coffee and stopped outside of the Starbucks. When we got there, a gorgeous, tall, thin black woman with smooth skin, a long, prominent face and an afro, stood up. She was dressed in a gorgeous sarong tied as a halter dress behind her neck and brown leather sandals. On the black wire chair she'd been sitting in she put her light brown leather purse.

"Iman," Eric said.

"Hey gorgeous," Leo said, hugging the woman.

"Hello Eric hello Leo," the woman replied in a thick African accent.

She and Eric hugged.

"Hello, I am Iman," the woman told Kate and I, looking at us.

"Like the model," I said.

"Yes, like the model. I modeled back in Africa."

"Oh cool is that where you're from?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"It was a beautiful country but very different from here."

"I would imagine so," Kate said.

"Iman, these are our......our...." Leo said, searching for the right word.

"Friends?" I said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes, thank you. Yes these are our friends, Lizzie and Kate."

"Hi," Kate and I chorused.

"Hello."

We introduced ourselves.

"So how do you all know each other?" I asked.

"Oh we used to date," Eric informed me.

"Oh."

"Don't worry hun. I only have eyes for you."

"Isn't that a song?"

Eric smiled; "Yes, it is."

"What are you 3 doing on this glorious spring day?" Iman asked.

"Oh nothing much, we just went to the Wizard's Chest where we had a photo shoot," Leo informed her.

"Oh those are always fun to do with friends. You all are friends, yes? Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And now we're on our way to the mall, then the grocery store. Would you like to come with?" Eric asked.

"No Eric, but thank you. You always were polite."

"He still is," I put in.

"I'm going to sit here, read and finish my tea."

I breathed deeply and the sweet, cool scent of peppermint drifted in the air caught by the light wind.

"Ooh peppermint," Kate remarked.

"Yes good for....energy and wonderful if you've fallen ill," Iman said.

"You're always reading something or other, for as long as we've known you," Leo said.

"Yes."

"What are you reading now?"

"Angela's Ashes."

"Oh our mom read that. She liked it," Eric put in.

"I love the way you speak.....it's so slow, and beautiful, very well thought out," I told Iman.

"Thank you. I like the flowers in your hair, Kate, Lizzie," she remarked.

"Thank you. Leo and Eric gave them to us," Kate said.

"Oh they always have had a love for the outdoors."

My eyes momentarily flicked to Iman's bare, exposed arms where she had several burn marks. I wanted to ask, but when my eyes flickered back up to hers, they told me not to.

"Well, we'll be on our way," Leo told Iman.

"Alrite, enjoy your day."

"Thank you," I said.

"You're very welcome. It was very nice to meet you Lizzie, Kate."

"Thanks, you too," Kate said.

"And Eric, Leo it's always nice to see you."

You too," Eric said.

The guys and Iman hugged and we left.


	7. Starbucks

We went around to the side of Starbucks where Leo opened the side door. Kate, myself and Eric filed in, Leo after us. The warm aroma of coffee hit us as soon as we entered the store, which was small and crowded.

"She seems nice," I remarked.

"Iman?" Leo asked.

I nodded; "yeah."

"Oh, she's wonderful."

"She's quite beautiful," Kate commented.

"Yes, that she is," Eric said.

The line moved forward as did we. Around us people were chatting. Orders were being placed, music was playing and outside people were sitting at tables, some of them reading, some thinking and some on their computers.

When it was our turn, Kate and I ordered tazo tea and fruit, Eric and Leo, iced coffee. We paid and left.

"Hun," Leo said to Kate.

"Mmm yes?" she asked, sipping her tea.

"We're going to eat something at the mall."

"I know."

"Ok."

"How long did you 2 date?" I asked Eric, who looked at me.

"Us, 2?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and pointing to himself and his brother.

I laughed; "nooo. For one thing, you're brothers."

"Ohh. You mean us and Iman?"

I nodded; "yes."

"Awhile, few months."

"Oh."

We walked to the mall, enjoying our beverages and occasionally talking. After we were done with our tea Kate and I ate our fruit.


	8. Godiva

We entered the air conditioned, crowded mall, walking on the white tile floor.

"Wow," Kate said.

Leo looked at her; "what?" he asked.

"It's not warm."

"Are you cold?"

"Well, no. Well, I mean, yes, but not so much that it's uncomfortable."

"Ok."

Women and men walked past us, smelling of perfume and cologne.

"Oh, the other thing about the snow," Eric said.

I looked at him.

"Snow?" I asked.

"Yeah you _do_ remember the snow?"

"Well, given it hasn't snowed yet, no, I don't."

"Oh. Right."

"And it's May so I don't know that it woud any time soon."

"Right. Anyway, the snow . . ." Eric continued; "melts with the next day or a week, depending."

"Wow that's quick," I said.

"Yeah, it is."

"Hey," Kate said.

Leo looked at her; "yes?"

"Is there a ballet class anywhere we could take?"

"I really don't know. October would know, ask her at dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, we're having dinner with her and Toby downtown tonight."

"Oh."

"You don't mind do you?"

"No, no I don't."

"Lizzie, you?" Eric asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you, mind?"

"Oh. No."

We spotted a Godiva store up ahead, to our right.

"Ooh Godiva," Kate said.

"Ooh chocolate," I said.

"That'll get you in the mood."

"Mmmhmmm."

"Cmon let's go in," Leo said.

We followed him and Eric into the store, where we wandered around for a few minutes, finally deciding on 2 dark chocolate, 2 white chocolate bars and chocolate-covered strawberries. We purchased the items and then left.


	9. Claire's

We walked a few minutes and spotted a Claire's up ahead, to our left.

"Omygod Claire's!" Kate cried.

"Right. They're women. They like to shop," Eric said.

"Of course we do," I told him; "you comin?"

"No, no. We'll be at the bookstore while you 2 browse."

"Right which is...?" I asked.

"Oh that way, up the stairs."

"Oh ok."

"Well see you."

"Yeah."

They walked off.

Kate and I walked into the store and walked around.

"Ooh these would be perfect for Claire," Kate said, holding up a pair of silver earrings.

"As would these for Miranda."

I held up a pair of gold earrings.

"Oh and look at those bracelets she'd like those too," Kate said, indicating a wall with colorful bracelets on it.

"Should we get something for Shannon?" I asked, referring to David's younger sister.

Kate nodded; "yes and for Melissa as well."

We browsed several items, bought the ones we liked and left the store.

"Cmon let's go find Leo and Eric at the bookstore," I said.

"Ok."

We headed across the mall.


	10. Forever 21

"Ooh let's go in here!" I said, stopping at Forever 21.

"Ok," Kate said.

We went into the store.

"Ooo look at all these colors," I said.

"Omygod I love. This. Dress."

Kate was standing by a dark purple, long halter dress.

"That's really really pretty. And it would look great with your flower. Try it."

"Ok but we should find something for you. Aww this is so cute."

She got the hanger the purple dress was hanging on off the rack and went over to a short, black lace dress; it had lace on top of light brown colored taffeta and a short, poufy skirt.

"Ooh I do like that. And we need.......ooo pumps."

"Those would be perfect."

I bent down and picked up a pair of black patent pumps.

"Omygod shoes!" Kate said, picking up a pair of shiny silver sandals with the straps going across the top of the foot.

"And green. And yellow."

I stopped by a long sleeve emerald green wrap dress and a soft, yellow angora sweater.

"Aww that's so pretty. Oooh look pretty hairpins."

Kate looked at a basket with hairpins in it; they had jewels at one end.

"Oh I like these pants. And these. And these. Oh and these."

I picked up several pairs of pants, from a shelf, in emerald green, dark purple, black and white.

"Ok let's go," Kate said.

We went into the dressing room and tried the clothes on then purchased them.


End file.
